Senju And uchiha of Beacon
by amaijin
Summary: Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, the founders of Beacon Academy were the stongest hunters to have ever lived. Years, later, their descendants are starting Beacon Acadmey and are looking to surpass the two of them. M for freedom and possible scenes in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Random Idea popped into my head here. Really don't know why I got this. I suspect that I was reading fanfic crossovers of Naruto and RWBY that just made me research the series and that resulted in this idea. Similar to Project Shinobi, reviews will decide the ultimate fate of this story and whether it sees the light of day.**

 **Anyway, my updates will be really sporadic for all of my stories since I really don't have the time to write and it is really based on whether I have the will to write since I need to sacrifice sleep just to get some time to write, so don't worry none of my stories are abandoned just that my schedule is really tight right now.**

 **Pairing is up for debate but here are the few that I am considering.**

 **Naruto x Yang**

 **Naruto x Pyrrha**

 **Naruto x Blake**

 **Sasuke x Ruby**

 **Sasuke x Blake**

 **Sasuke x ?**

 **Yeah, don't really have a good pairing idea for Sasuke. Also both of them will be quite OOC since their backgrounds are different to canon Naruto and also this is basically and AU Fic. Also both Sasuke and Naruto will be OP. Very OP. The next chapter (If there is any, will jump straight into starting Beacon academy)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Legends, stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains. Forgetting so easily that we are remnants, by products of a forgotten past.

Man born from dust, was strong wise and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm, set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed that these forces were intent on returning mankind's brief existence to the void. However even the smallest spark of hope, is enough to ignite change. And in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, ingenuity and perseverance led to discovery of the tools that would allow themselves to combat the creatures of Grimm. They discovered the power of aura and semblance, learnt to harness the power of a creation they aptly named dust, and in time managed to beat back the creatures of Grimm,. In the wake of the retreating darkness, came strength, civilization and most importantly, life.

These people who fought with the creatures of Grimm, would be known as hunters and huntresses. In time, two names would come to rise to prominence. They were Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. The strongest hunters of their generation and believed to have been the strongest ever. The senju and the uchiha had been renowned as producing some of the best hunters and huntresses ever but even as the generation of Madara and Hashirama seemed to be filled with powerhouses, those two would be head and shoulders above their peers. Hashirama, with his unique semblance that allowed him to grow any sort of plant life and manipulate its form. He called it would style. Madara, with his semblance of giving his aura a solid form in the shape of a warrior. He called it the Susanoo. These two quickly rose to fame and would blaze the way for what was thought possible in combat against the creatures of Grimm.

Above and beyond their capabilities as hunters, they had character and charisma as leaders that allowed them to bring people together and give humanity and increased footing against the Grimm. They had good foresight and knew that if the people of remnant were to survive, then both humans and faunas needed to band together to combat the threat of the Grimm. To that end, they opened Beacon Academy. A school dedicated to training the future generation of hunters and huntresses, teaching them to let go of their prejudice and hatred, forging a new path into a bright future for both human and fauna alike. Alas, the two were still human and eventually, were claimed by the winds of time. But their legacy never died. Not only their own families but also Beacon Academy which became the premier academy for hunters and huntresses.

But that is history. The happened years ago. The Senju and Uchiha clans have continued to produce some of the strongest hunters and huntresses ever seen in the four kingdoms. Names like Minato Senju, the yellow flash and Mikoto Uchiha, the black death, quickly become widely known throughout the four kingdoms. And now, the current generation of Senju and Uchiha are about to enter beacon academy in order to continue on the proud legacy that was established by Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju,

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Senju. Two rising prodigies that have inherited the ideals and prowess of their ancestors. Sasuke is the first in generations to possess the semblance of his ancestor Madara, the Susanoo. He also possess the semblance of Madara's brother, Izuna. The black flames of Amaterasu. He also inherited the ability to channel lightning of his grandfather. Naruto Senju, similar to Sasuke, he is the first in generations to have displayed the unique semblance called wood style. In addition, he is shown to inherit the semblance of not only his father, of pure aura manipulation, but also Hashirama's brother Tobirama, of water manipulation. These two young men are the ones who will surpass their ancestors and lead remnant into a new age. This is their story.

* * *

 **Stat Sheets (Pre Beacon)**

 **Naruto Senju**

Weapons: Wakasashi, Katana, Twin matched Katanas, 8 Vibrato Blade Set, Tri-Pronged Kunai

Semblance: Wood Style, Water Style, Wind Style

Notable Techniques: Hiraishin, Rasengan and Semblance.

Hand to Hand Combat: 7/10

Weapon Combat: 8/10

Semblance Usage: 10/10

Aura Usage: 8.5/10

Aura Size: 10+/10

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Weapons: Chokuto, Jackal handgun, Kubikiribocho

Semblance: Susanoo, Amaterasu, Lightning Style

Notable techniques: Semblance

Hand to Hand Combat: 7/10

Weapon Combat: 8/10

Semblance Usage: 10/10

Aura Usage: 10/10

Aura Size: 9/10

* * *

 **So as you can see, both Sasuke and Naruto are going to be strong, very strong. As to the teams, they will not be messing up any of the canon teams but will instead be forming a special two man team given that they are simply too far ahead of their peers. But there will be cases of them losing or getting hurt. They will not be steamrolling through everything. Also pairing may already be present when the story starts depending on the character, i.e. Naruto x Yang. So review and decide the fate of this story. Now to get back to work...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing will be Naruto x Yang and Sasuke x Blake. Forgive me for some OOCness because I am still such a novice at writing. Especially when I am still new to a series like this. That and this is AU so I am god here.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Arrival at Beacon

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe my baby sister is going to be coming to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever." Yang shouted out in happiness as she hugged Ruby.

Yang is a blonde haired teenage girl who wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. She wears brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

"Please stop." Ruby begged as Yang finally let go of her.

Ruby is a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Even her shoulder-length hair is black, with a red tint to it.

"But I am so proud of you." Yang said while hopping on the balls of her feet with exuberance.

"Really Sis? It's no big deal." Ruby said.

"What do you mean? This is incredible. Everyone will think that you are the bees knees!" Yang said. Ruby simply rolled her eyes before choosing to respond to her elder sister.

"I don't want to be the bees knees. I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal kind of knees." Ruby said.

"Relax Ruby. It's just an expression for being popular or cool." A familiar voice to both of the sisters explained.

The two of them turned around to see a blond haired teenage boy wearing a orange long sleeved shirt that has black stripes at the end of the hands and the bottom of the shirt. He wears a set of navy blue pants tucked into open toe boots and has a large scroll tied to his back. **(1)** Next to him is a black haired teenage boy wearing a grey short sleeved shirt with black pants, dark blue arm warmers and a similar style of foot wear to the blonde boy. He has a cloth tied around his waist with thick purple rope and inside it is a chokuto **(2)** and on his back is a large blade in the style of a butcher knife. They are Naruto Senju and Sasuke Uchiha respectively.

"Naru! Sasuke!" Yang shouted in glee before proceeding to glomp Naruto before giving him a kiss.

"Naruto, Sasuke. It's nice to see you two." Ruby said after Naruto and her sister had broken apart from their kiss.

Naruto and Sasuke were very good friends with Yang at signal academy with Naruto being Yang's boyfriend near the end of their time at Signal. The two of them were the current generation of the Senju and Uchiha family and were being touted as possibly the strongest since Madara and Hashirama. Their association with Yang had naturally led them to get to know Ruby as well.

"It's nice to meet you too Ruby. I'm surprised that you are here though. Don't you have like another two years at Signal to go through before coming here?" Sasuke asked.

"I was offered the place here by Mr. Ozpin due to what happened yesterday..." Ruby said as she recounted yesterday's events.

"That's awesome Ruby! Congratulations. You should be feeling proud of yourself not being all jittery like this." Naruto said while giving her his trademark fox-like grin.

"But the problem is that I know no one here because I just got moved up two years." Ruby whined only to have her forehead flicked and her head rubbed by Sasuke.

"Chill little Lady. It was your choice to come here early right? You could have just said no to Mr. Ozpin but you chose to come here instead and so you should stick by your choice. Be proud and confident. Have a little faith in your choices. Fear is never a good thing, It makes you hesitate." Sasuke said as Ruby shoved his hand away.

"I'm a little hurt though Yang. I was trying to look for you and you didn't look for me on this large ship." Naruto said with an expression of mock hurt as he wrapped his arms around Yang's waist and brought his face close to hers.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I got so caught up with Ruby being here and all that I forgot to look for you on the ship." Yang said as she leaned her head against Naruto's shoulder while he ran his hands through her luxurious blonde locks.

"I know. I know. I was just kidding that's all. I was watching the two of you. Wasn't hard with how loud you two were talking. Sasuke's right though Ruby. You should be confident of your choices." Naruto said as he just enjoyed holding Yang in his arms.

The four of them turned to see the news announcement about the dust robbery that had occurred yesterday, the one Ruby was involved in. It said that it was done by Roman Torchwick, a criminal who has managed to evade capture for a long time. Both Sasuke and Naruto narrowed their eyes and the news switched to reports of the white fang. They had been warned about how something being was going on with the white fang by their parents. Their parents were known as Team Akatsuki. The premier hunter team in all of Remnant and even with all the skills they possessed, they were still weary of what loomed ahead with the white fang and people like Roman on the loose.

"You okay there Naru?" Yang asked as she noticed the change in Naruto's demeanor when the white fang was mentioned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Mom and Dad said that the white fang have strayed from their goals now. They no longer care about the rights of Faunas but are now just a terrorist organization looking to hurt people." Naruto said while gritting his teeth,

"That is true they have been getting violent recently and it seems their level of 'protest' has been steadily increasing ever since." Sasuke said with his trademark Hn. The screen changed from displaying the news to showing an image of the deputy head mistress of the school, Glynda Goodwitch who addressed the students.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace. And as future Huntsmen and Huntresses it is your duty to protect it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda said before her image disappeared off the screen.

"Oh wow." Ruby said as she approached the windows to see the scenery below as they flew by.

"It's quite amazing isn't it Ruby?" Naruto said as he and Yang walked up next to her. Naruto had an arm wrapped around Yang's waist, pulling her close.

"Look at it. You can see signal from up here." Ruby said excitedly as she took in the sights.

"That you can Ruby." Sasuke said as he stood next to her on the other side.

"Ugh..." the group turned around to see a blonde haired boy in armor being a little queasy after looking out the window. Said boy quickly ran away to hurl.

"Oh well. I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang commented offhandedly.

"That was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said.

"I look forward to these next few years at Beacon." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. I wonder what kind of people are we going to meet." Naruto said as he looked of into the distance.

"I just hope that they are better than vomit boy." Yang said as the ship flew towards Beacon Academy.

Eventually the ship arrived at its destination of Beacon Academy and the people onboard were allowed to disembark after the ship had safely docked. As soon as people started filling out, the blonde boy wearing armor, who had been termed 'vomit boy' by Yang proceeded to hurl once more into a nearby bin. The group of four friends walked towards into the academy grounds and the first thing they were greeted at was the gates. The gate to the school was flanked by two giant statues of the schools founders and arguably the most famous huntsmen to have ever lived, Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. They all looked in awe at what was beacon academy. All of them marveling at finally being here.

"The view from Vale has got nothing on this." Yang commented as she crossed her arms underneath her bust.

"That's true. This really is a fine looking school." Naruto commented.

"Something bothering you and Sasuke?" Yang asked as he took Naruto's hand in hers and rubbed it soothingly, noticing the far off look he had indicating that he was deep in thought as soon as soon as he laid eyes on the statues of the school's founders.

"Yeah. It's just, me and Sasuke are the first to have the same semblance ability as Madara and Hashirama you know. We have a lot to live up to and I just hope we can at least be half the people they were." Naruto said.

"Oh come on now. You guys are not Hashirama and Madara. You are Naruto and Sasuke. I know that you guys will be more awesome than the two of them." Yang said as she kiss Naruto that served to snap him out of his depression.

"Thanks Yang. What would I do without you." Naruto said.

"Well you would probably be a depressed boy chasing after some goal and be all broody without my awesomeness." Yang said causing Naruto to chuckle. They noticed that Sasuke had quickly slipped away while they were talking to some unknown place.

"Oh my god! Sis, Naruto, that kid's got a collapsible staff. Hee! And She has got a fire Sword!" Ruby said with a watering mouth and stars in her eyes as she eyed the weapons of the other students. She was just about to walk away to swoon at people's weapons before she was pulled by the scruff of her neck by her sister, snapping her out of her stupor. Somewhat.

"Easy there little sister. They're just weapons." Yang said.

"Just weapons? They are extension of ourselves. They are a part of us. Oh they're so cool." Ruby gushed.

"Yeah. They are just weapons." Naruto deadpanned.

"Anyway, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang questioned.

"Of course I am happy with crescent rose. I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people but better." Ruby said as she unfolded her weapon.

"Ruby, come on. Why don't you try and make some friends of your own?" Yang said as she pulled Ruby's hood over her head.

"Why would I need friends when I have you, Naruto and Sasuke. Also, Naruto could you show me your weapon? I've never seen it before. What weapon do you use anyway?" Ruby said.

"Well..." Naruto was abput to respond but was bruptly cut off by Yang.

"Well actually our friends are here now and we gotta catch up, talk to you later bye." Yang said quickly as she and Naruto ran away from Ruby.

"Wait where are you going? Are we supposed to go to out dorms? Do we even have dorms?" Ruby said as she stated spinning due to Yang's momentum when she left. She fell backwards and into a trolley containing white luggage.

"What are you doing?" A white haired teenage girl in a white dress with some red trim yelled at her.

"Umm... Sorry." Ruby said sheepishly.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" The girl said.

"Um..." Ruby said as she picked up one of the girl's bags only to have it promptly ripped out of her hands.

"Give me that. This is dust. Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry." The girl said as she opened the bag asn took out a small vial of red powder.

"Uhh..." Ruby stuttered while rubbing the back of her head.

"What are you brain dead? Dust. Fire, water, lightning, energy." the girl said angrily.

"Uhh.." Ruby managed to cough out as some of the dust hit her nose.

"What is wrong with you? Are you even listening to me? What do you have to say for yourself?" The girl said while shaking the vial in her hands causing more powder to be released and cause more discomfort for Ruby. This caused her to sneeze and ignite the flame dust, triggering it. Leaving both of them covered in soot. The bottle rolled down to the leg of a familiar black haired male.

"Unbelievable. This is what I was talking about." The white girl said angrily.

"I'm really really sorry." Ruby said while pushing her fingers together nervously.

"You complete dolt. What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending beacon?" The white haired girl said as she continued to rip into Ruby.

"Hey now. No need to be so nasty now. I believed you dropped this. You okay there Ruby?" Sasuke said as he walked up to the two of them with a girl around his arm.

Said girl wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

Blake wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts

"Oh Sasuke, I was just having a little argument with Princess here. Who is that girl?" Ruby asked.

"It's heiress actually. Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." the girl around Sasuke's arm said.

"Finally some recognition." Weiss said smugly.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." the girl continued. Sasuke chuckled at this before speaking up.

"Where are my manners. Ruby, this is Blake Belladonna. my girlfriend." Sasuke said.

"Wait the great Uchiha is already taken no!" Weiss screamed in horror.

"I have a name you know." Sasuke said with a tick mark.

"Wait, Sasuke you have a girlfriend? How come I don't know about this?" Ruby said.

"Relax Ruby the only one who knew about me and Blake are my family and Naruto. I saw her just now when we arrived. I was surprised she was attending Beacon Academy. She never told me. We actually met a couple years ago and hit it off and became an official couple right around the time when Naruto and Yang became a couple." Sasuke said.

He had found Blake injured one day and had brought her back to be treated at his home. She revealed to him that she was a Faunus and he told her that it didn't matter to him because Faunas had feelings too. It was then that they started being friends with Blake coming over often to train and spend time with Sasuke and the Uchiha family being more than happy to accommodate her.

"What? The Senju is taken too?" Weiss said in a shrill voice again.

"He has a name too you know. Stupid rich girls. Our family names are not who we are. We are our own person. Anyway Ruby, it's getting late we should get going to the auditorium before we get punished. Naruto and Yang are probably there already." Sasuke said as Ruby followed him and Blake to the place where they were supposed to go to.

"Yoohoo! Sasuke, Ruby, over here. We saved you a place." Yang called out as she noticed her sister and friend walking into the auditorium.

"Hey there Yang. Nice to see you managed to find your way here without me Naruto. You usually suck at directions." Sasuke said.

"Hey I do not suck at navigating." Naruto protested.

"Says the who took an hour to get to a place that should have taken 10 minutes." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Hey that was when I was only 10." Naruto said with a huff.

"Yeah and your parents have never let you go without making sure you know exactly how to get to a place ever since." Sasuke calmly pointed out.

"Anyway, Sasuke, who is that girl with you?" Yang asked as she took notice of the girl hanging off Sasuke's arm.

"Oh this is my girlfriend Blake Belladonna. Blake, this is Naruto's girlfriend Yang Xiao Long. And you have already met her sister Ruby." Sasuke said as she introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you. Naruto has told me a lot about you." Blake said with a polite nod.

"Yeah well I haven't heard anything about you. When did you get a girlfriend Sasuke?" Yang said.

"He has had one for some time. They have been together for around as long as us. But he wants to keep it a secret due to some circumstances." Naruto explained. Yang quickly got the hint and let the matter slide.

"How has your first day been going little sister?" Yang said as she finally turned her attention back to Ruby. It was at this point that both Sasuke and Blake were chuckling causing both Naruto and Yang to raise an eyebrow.

"You mean since you ditch me and I exploded." Ruby said, frustration evident in her voice.

"Yikes. Meltdown already?" Yang said.

"No I literally exploded a whole in front of the school. There was some fire and I think some ice." Ruby said while Sasuke and Blake continued sharing some internal joke between themselves.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang teased.

"I tripped over some girls luggage and then she yelled at me. Then I sneezed and then we exploded then she yelled at me again." Ruby said.

"Well speak of the devil and ye shall receive. Look who is standing behind you right now Ruby." Sasuke said as Ruby turned around and saw Weiss standing there next to her.

"You. You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff." Weiss said as Ruby jumped into her sister's arms.

"Oh my god you really exploded." Yang said.

"It was an accident." Ruby said. Weiss simply waved a flyer of a confused man in Ruby's face.

"The Schnee dust company is not responsible for any injuries or incidences when operating a Schnee Dust company product...(boring stuff tuned out by everyone)...You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss said having finished her rant.

"Absolutely." Ruby said.

"Read this and don't you ever speak to me again." Weiss said.

"Look, it sounds like you took got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends okay?" Yang said trying to play peacemaker between the two of them. Naruto having found his shoed more shoes more interesting as he leaned against his large scroll which was no longer on his back and Sasuke and Blake in their own world.

"Great Idea sis. Hello Weiss I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies." Ruby said as she held out her hand.

"Yeah and we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall blond and scraggly over there since all the hot guys are taken already." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Wow really?" Ruby said with a glimmer of hope.

"No." Weiss said with a tone of finality. It was at that point that the lights dimmed and the sound of the mic was heard.

"I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you finish you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people. I would like to welcome you all to this school. Here you will learn to find a purpose as you gain knowledge and experience and in doing so learn to accept one another and view one another as family. Family that is worth protecting. This is the belief of the will of fire that the founders of beacon academy had, And this is what we hope to pass on to all of you so as to create a world of everlasting peace where everyone no matter the background can leave together and be happy." The school's headmaster, Mr. Ozpin said. He stepped aside and let the his deputy take over.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Gylnda said.

Night rolled around as everyone was gathered in the ballroom, sleeping bags all laid out and getting ready for a good night's rest in order to be fully prepared for the coming trials.

"Oh my gosh this is just like a sleepover." Yang said as she lay in her sleeping bag wearing her shorts and an orange tank top. Her sleeping bed was next to Naruto's and Ruby's. The order went, Ruby, Yang, Naruto, Sasuke and Blake.

"Although I don't think dad would like all the boys though." Ruby said.

"Say what are you doing there Ruby?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"Oh it's just a message for the guys back at signal." Ruby said.

"That is so cute." Yang gushed.

"That's a nice thing to do Ruby. You should treasure each of your bonds because they are really precious." Naruto said. He turned to the side to see that both Sasuke and Blake were already asleep.

"So how did you find today Ruby? Any luck making friends?" Yang asked.

"Well, there's Blake so I made one friend today but then when you count Weiss as a negative friend so that means I made no friend today." Ruby said dejectedly.

"Just relax Ruby. I'm sure you will make more friends in time." Naruto said.

"Yeah. Everyone you haven't met is a friend to be and I am sure that Weiss will come around eventually." Yang said.

"Anyway we should all sleep. We have a long day ahead of us. Tomorrow marks the start of our lives here at Beacon. Goodnight Yang, Ruby." Naruto said as he kissed Yang goodnight before wrapping himself up and letting sleep claim him.

"Goodnight Naru. Don't fret Ruby. Take things one at a time. Now let's get some shuteye." Yang said as she fell asleep. The group of friends not sure of what to fully expect for their initiation the next day and their thoughts all focused on different things.

* * *

 **1: Naruto's outfit from when he becomes the hokage without the cape. The scroll is similar to the one Hashirama had strapped to his back.**

 **2: Sasuke's outfit in late shippuden. Also with Kubikiribocho.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay A new chapter! This is my last free breather day so the next update for anything will probably come sometime in November when I am finally free. Also vote for lemons in this story (both presence and frequency)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Initiation and Teams

There was a definite aura of excitement in the lockers as the new recruits of Beacon Academy were getting themselves ready for the initiation ceremony today. Naruto had his scroll attacked to his back, a habit which he picked up from Jiraiya, one of his teachers, also known as one of the legendary three huntsmen. Sasuke had his weapons strapped to their usual places and also had some additional hidden pouches to store some extra stuff. They approached Blake, Yang and Ruby who were also getting prepped. All around them people were drawing out their weapons and checking to make sure that they worked fine. Of course neither Sasuke or Naruto had to do that since all their weapons were very basic. With the exception of Sasuke's gun, the jackal.

"Hey there Yang, Ruby, Blake. Are you all excited for the initiation ceremony?" Naruto said as he waved to them.

"I sure am." Yang said happily.

"I just want to get this over with so that I can go back to doing my own things." Blake said.

"I am so looking forward to Today cos I finally get to stop needing to make friends and can instead let this do the talking for me." Ruby said as she held onto her weapon tightly.

"You know Ruby, today they are forming teams and it will be quite important to get to know people so that you get put into a good team that can work effectively together." Naruto said.

"Why can't I be in any of your teams? Or why can't we be together?" Ruby said.

"I think it might be best if you formed your own team without us so that you can grow up little sister." Yang said.

"Wait so none of you want me in your team?" Ruby said disheartened.

"Relax Ruby. Whatever happens happens. We just think that it might be good to know more people so that you have your bases covered." Sasuke said.

"By the way Naruto what weapons do you use? And where are they?" Ruby asked her mood suddenly changing.

"Yeah Naru. I've never seen you use a weapon before. You mostly rely on hand-to hand combat combined with the freakish super strength that Tsunade Senju thought you. Could you show it to us please?" Yang said with her best puppy dog eyes look. Naruto initially planned on keeping it a surprise but he couldn't resist his girlfriend, especially when she used that damn puppy dog eyes technique.

"True I do normally rely on my hands and semblance but I do have many weapons stored within this scroll. One of my personal favorites would be my Buster Sword." Naruto said as he unfolded the scroll and channeled some aura into it before a large sword popped out.

"Oh my gosh that looks so cool." Ruby gushed.

"I have to admit that is impressive." Blake commented.

"Anyway, we should get going now. We will see you guys later." Sasuke said as he walked out of the locker room but not before giving Blake a kiss and wishing her good luck.

"Yup. We'll see you later. Good luck Yang. Don't be so worried Ruby." Naruto said as he resealed the Buster Sword and kissed Yang before walking off quickly to catch up with Sasuke.

At the same time that was going on, Weiss was busy having a conversation with Prryha Nikos. One of the most notable candidates currently at Beacon having won the Mistral tournament several times. Weiss had asked Prryha's thoughts on teams and had asked if she wanted to form a team with her. All for the sake of creating a strong pair that would become very popular and also in the hopes that it would make both Sasuke and Naruto notice her. They were interrupted by Jaune who tried to flirt with Weiss and ignored Prryha completely. Weiss brushed him off as he was pinned to a locker by Prryha's spear. The two girls walked off with Prryha giving him one last kind greeting.

"Hey there. What's up 'vomit boy'?" Yang said.

"Hey my name is Jaune." Jaune said as he slumped to the ground.

"Hey there Jaune, my name is Ruby. I think your pretty funny. What's wrong?" Ruby said as she attempted to make friends.

"Hey there Ruby. It's just that I don't get it. I was told that the ladies dig confidence so what went wrong." Jaune said dejectedly. Yang snorted at this.

"I think calling her snow angel was the mistake. Anyway, good luck for your initiation later Jaune." Yang said as she walked out.

"Bye Jaune. See you later." Ruby said as she went to chase after her sister.

Cliff near Emerald Forest.

"Your initiation will be taking place at the Emerald Forest. Your task is to retrieve an item from the ruins at the end of the path. You will be relying on your own landing strategy to help you get there. I would advise you to be very cautious on your journey there and do not hesitate to use your weapons or you will die." Ozpin said as he addressed all the candidates at the edge of the cliff. The hopefuls were standing on grey plates.

"As you all know, here at Beacon you are assigned to teams. And as per usual, all of you shall...Today. The first person you see upon landing will be the one who you end up being partnered with." Glynda explained. At hearing this, Ruby got scared while Sasuke and Naruto shared a knowing smirk. Some of the other hopefuls were now making plans to try and get any of the best hopefuls to be paired up with them.

"Any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, earlier you talked about landing strategy... Are you like dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked.

"No you will be falling." Ozpin said with a devious smirk.

"Wait did you give out parachutes or something?" Jaune asked as he saw the first few students being launched away.

"No you will be using your own landing strategy to get to the ground." Ozpin said as Naruto and Sasuke were launched away. Yang put on a pair of shades before she too was launched off with Ruby following after.

"What? Ah!" Jaune screamed as he was launched into the air with the other students.

"See you guys on the ground." Naruto said as he hurled a tri-pronged kunai seemingly at random into the forest.

"Flying Thunder God Technique." Naruto said as he teleported next to Sasuke before the pair disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Well that's one pair made already I guess. Although I am honestly not surprised to see them being paired together." Glynda remarked as she watched from her scroll.

"Yes. Although it is good to know that there is another flying thunder god technique user in existence. We thought the technique was lost when Tobirama Senju died only to have it remerge in its current variant being used by Minato Senju. He might be the best at it, even better than Tobirama was but he isn't getting any younger and to know that someone from the younger generation has such a powerful technique ensures that the future will be bright indeed." Ozpin commented.

Back with the others, they were all still in the air and had begun using their own skills to land themselves safely on the ground. Ruby crashed and killed a poor crow before unfolding Crescent Rose and hooking herself on a tree branch to stop herself by swinging around it a few times. This was after she had fired a few shots in order to use the recoil to slow herself down. Weiss used her semblance to creates glyphs that allowed her to land safely and gracefully. Ren flipped around and used his weapons to hook onto a tree and swing around to land. Yang on the other hand was having her fun, using the recoil from her gauntlets to go faster through the air before leaping off a few trees and tucking into a roll to land. Prryha used her shield to crash through a few trees and landed safely on a tree branch. She noticed Jaune still sailing through the air and so decided to help him out by pinning him to a tree with his spear.

"Gotta find Yang, Gotta find Yang." Ruby repeated to herself as she used her semblance of speed to zoom through the forest.

'Oh this is bad this is really bad. What if I can't find her? What if someone else finds her first? There is Jaune he seemed like a good guy. He's nice and funny. Although I don't think he is very good in a fight. There is always Naruto and Sasuke but by the looks of it those two are probably paired together already. Blake's cool too. But I don't know if I can really hold a conversation with her. Okay so who else do I know in this school, there is Yang, Jaune, Blake, Naruto, Sasuke and...' Ruby thought as she continued speeding through the forest. She skidded to a stop when she saw Weiss in front of her. Weiss' eyes widened before she turned and walked away.

"Wait where are you going?" Ruby shouted. "We are supposed to be team mates..." Ruby muttered while kicking the ground.

Weiss walked through the forest and gingerly stepped past some bushes and stumbled upon Jaune who was still being pinned to a tree by Prryha's spear. He offered her a nervous wave only to have her stalk back to where Ruby was and drag her by her red hood.

"By no means does this make us friends." Weiss said grumpily.

"You came back!" Ruby gushed.

"Hey wait come back. Who's gonna get me down from here?" Jaune said.

"Jaune? Do you have any spots left on your team?" Prryha asked as she saw Jaune pinned to a tree.

"Very funny." Jaune responded.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you are too slow. I swear if I get a bad grade because of..." Weiss grumbled only for Ruby to appear right next to her.

"I'm not slow see? You don't have to worry about me." Ruby said. They heard sounds coming from a clearing nearby and decided to check it out. When they got there, they were surprised to find Sasuke and Naruto there surrounded by bodies of dead Grimm.

"This is my 20th kill." Naruto said as he cut down one of the Ursa's that still surrounded them. He was using a set of matched katanas that he used with extreme proficiency. Of course given that his mother is one of the best sword user to have lived that isn't as surprise.

"Hn. 19, 20, 21." Sasuke said as he gunned down the Ursa's at close range using his prized Jackal, a gun that he had made based on his father's guns. Although he lacked a semblance that allowed him to manipulate projectiles like his father, he still was trained to use firearms well.

"Dammit no fair. You have a gun." Naruto whined.

"And you have the flying thunder god. We all know how unfair that technique is when it comes to eliminating numbers." Sasuke said. That was a true fact. One time there was a Grimm infestation that was making its way towards Vale. There were a thousand Grimms and only a few huntsmen were available. Minato used 1000 of his Flying Thunder God Kunai scattered amongst the Grimm in order to singlehandedly defeat them all in a flash.

"True. I believe we are being watched." Naruto stated.

"Yeah, why don't the two of you come out from there? Weiss, Ruby." Sasuke said as the two girls got out of their hiding spot.

"My my. This is an interesting pairing." Naruto commented with a chuckle.

"Yes. What are the two of you doing here anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"We were just passing by." Ruby said.

"Okay then. The ruins are that way by the way. Come on Sasuke I think there are more Grimm over there. Dammit these's Ursas are so boring. I want more of a challenge." Naruto whined like a little child.

"Yeah. we should continue with this game of which I just won this round." Sasuke said.

"Aren't you two going to head to the temple to finish the mission?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe later when we feel like it. Beside I can just teleport the two of us there and be done with it, but we wanna have some fun first. See you girls later." Naruto said with a casual wave before he and Sasuke leapt through the trees to find the next pack of Grimm to kill.

"Oh well let's get going then. They seem to be having their own fun." Ruby said.

"I don't understand if they could just teleport to the place why didn't they offer to take us there?" Weiss complained.

"Because if they did that then it would be more like them completing the mission and not us." Ruby explained as she continued walking off in the direction that Naruto had pointed them to only to suddenly stopped when she realized something.

"Ruby? Why did you suddenly stop?" Weiss asked as she crashed into Ruby.

"Because Naruto was the one who gave us directions." Ruby said.

"And so?" Weiss responded.

"You don't get it. Naruto cannot be trusted with giving directions. He could get lot finding a store that is just a few blocks away from his house." Ruby explained.

"Okay, so what do we do know?" Weiss questioned.

"Well I guess since Sasuke didn't say anything then Naruto was actually right in his directions. For once." Ruby said as they continued walking towards the ruins to complete the task.

Yang was fighting with a pair of Ursas that she had run into while trying to look for her sister. She was doing well against the two of them until one of the Ursas accidentally cut off a strand of her hair causing her to snap.

"You... you... No one gets to touch my hair except my Naru!" Yang screamed as she charged at the Ursa.

"Try this on for size! Morning Peacock!" Yang shouted as she delivered a flurry of punch shots at the Ursa. The move having been developed by her and Naruto together during training. Naruto had found a set of moves that were suited to her combat style and semblance and so they worked together to help her learn it, with Naruto being a very willing practice dummy.

"You want some too?" Yang yelled at the last Ursa only for it to drop down dead as a weapon impaled it in the back. She saw a familiar black haired girl behind it.

"Hey there Blake." Yang greeted.

"Nice to see you too Yang. I guess this makes us partners huh?" Blake said.

"Yeah I guess it does. I kind of find it funny that we are partners and our boyfriends are also partners. Speaking of which what do you think they are up to now?" Yang said as they journeyed through the forest together.

"I dunno. What do you think Naruto is up to? Because whatever he is doing Sasuke will probably just follow." Blake said.

"Knowing Naru, he is probably scouring the forest for the biggest Grimm creature to test himself against or he is dragging Sasuke into something stupid." Yang responded as they made their way towards the ruins.

Prryha and Jaune were walking through the forest with Prryha at the front when they stopped and turned their attention to the directions where sounds could be heard from.

"Did you hear that?" Jaune asked.

"Gunfire. It seems that some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." Prryha responded.

They continued walking through the forest as Prryha used her shield to push aside a branch only to have it snap back into place and hit Jaune in the face in the process of doing so.

"Jaune, sorry." Prryha said.

"Heh, it's okay. Just a scratch." Jaune said as he got up.

"Why didn't you activate your aura?" Prryha asked.

"What?" Jaune responded.

"Jaune, do you know what aura is?" Prryha questioned.

"Of course I do. Do you know what aura is?" Jaune retorted trying to hide his lack of knowledge on the subject.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?" Prryha said.

"Umm..yeah." Jaune replied.

"With practice, our aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals." Prryha continued.

"What about monsters?" Jaune questioned.

"No, the monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm. The manifestation of animosity. They are the darkness and we are the light." Prryha said.

"Right that's why we fight them." Jaune responded.

"It's not about why. It's about knowing. Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our aura. Everyone has some of both. By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipments are conduits for aura. You project yourself and your soul with fighting." Prryha explained.

"It's like a force field." Jaune exclaimed.

"Yes if you want to look at it that way. Now, close your eyes and concentrate." Prryha said as she placed a hand on Jaune's cheek.

"Uhh... Okay." Jaune said as he closed his eyes. Prryha glowed red while Jaune glowed white for a moment before they returned to normal. Prryha looked exhausted.

"Prryha? You okay there?" Jaune asked.

"It's alright. I used my aura to unlock yours. The energy that protects you now is your own. And you have a lot of it. Although not as much as Naruto Senju or Sasuke Uchiha." Prryha said as the cut on Jaune's cheek healed itself.

"Wow. This is really cool." Jaune said.

Elsewhere, Ren had just finished defeating a pair of Snakes and was panting a little from exhaustion. He returned his weapons to his sleeves and dusted himself off. He turned around when he heard a weird sound coming from behind him and saw Nora hanging upside down on a tree.

"Heh, I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." Ren commented.

"Boop." Nora said as he touched Ren's nose.

"It seems like the last pair has been formed. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still he is probably better off than Miss Nikos. I don't care what his transcripts say that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we will find out soon enough. Although Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Senju seem to be enjoying themselves and treating this like some game. For all intents and purposes they could be fully fledged hunters already with that kind of skill level." Glynda commented as she watched the proceedings from her scroll.

"At their current pace, they should be reaching the temple within just a few minutes. Why didn't Sasuke and Naruto become fully fledged hunters and what did you use as relics this year?" Glynda asked as she was turning to leave.

"Their parents were the ones that requested them to come to beacon and finish their education properly. They also have yet to figure out what the king is." Ozpin replied while keeping his attention mostly on Ruby and Weiss.

"I still don't understand it. What are the kings you and team Akatsuki always speak of? Even the legendary three hunters talk about it." Glynda said.

"In time you will understand Glynda. In time. The king is the most important piece there is to the game of chess that is life at remnant. And once you realize what it is, then some of our more insane actions, as you call it, will make sense." Ozpin responded while still not moving from his spot.

Blake and Yang had been trekking through the forest for some time when they came upon a set of ruins in a clearing.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked. Blake said nothing and walked towards the ruins with Yang following behind her.

"Chess pieces?" Blake said as she noticed the relics that they were supposed to retrieve.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we aren't the first ones here. Do you think that Naru or Sasuke have gotten here yet?" Yang asked.

"I doubt it. The marker Naruto threw when we were launched is still here." Blake said as she pointed at a tri pronged kunai that was embedded into the wall of the ruins.

"True. Naru isn't one to leave his weapons lying around. Especially something as special as a flying thunder god marker." Yang said.

"Anyway, I guess we should pick one." Blake said.

Prryha and Jaune on the other hand had arrived at a cave entrance around the same time as Blake and Yang had reached the ruins.

"Think this is it?" Jaune asked.

"I'm not sure this is it." Prryha said as they walked through the cave with Jaune holding a torch.

"Huh. Prryha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for maybe five more feet?" Jaune said. He slipped and fell, dropping the torch in the process. The torch went out, leaving the both of them in the darkness of the cave.

"Do you feel that?" Prryha asked.

"Soul crushing regret?" Jaune said.

"No its warm." Prryha said as the two of them journeyed deeper into the cave and came upon what seemed to be a glowing rock.

"This must be the relic." Jaune shouted. He reached out to ry and grab it only to have it move out of the way each and every time.

"Umm.. Jaune..." Prryha said as multiple sets of glowing eyes stared at them.

Back with Yang and Blake.

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang said as she held up the golden knight piece.

"Sure why not." Blake said. They heard a loud girlish scream in the distance and turned in the direction of the sound.

"Some girl is in trouble. Blake did you hear that?" Yang asked.

Prryha was running out of the cave with the Death Stalker on her tail. Jaune was screaming all the way as he hung onto the stinger of the creature for his life.

"Jaune, whatever you do don't let go." Prryha said but before she could even finish her sentence, the death stalker swung its stinger and sent Jaune flying through the air. Prryha decided that running away was probably a good plan and sped off towards the direction where Jaune was flung with the death stalker chasing after her.

Ruby and Weiss on the other hand were hanging on to dear life as they were flying through the sky on the nevermore. They had somehow managed to jump on the nevermore's back while trying to make their way to the ruins. Apparently Ruby at that point decided that it was a good idea to jump and decided to do so, leaving a stuttering Weiss behind as she tried to comprehend her partners actions.

"Blake did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked as she tried to get the other girls attention only for her to repeatedly point towards the sky. They looked up to see Ruby falling towards the ground and then a flying Jaune crashing into her, causing both of them to land in the trees.

"Uhh... What was that." Ruby said as her head was still spinning from the fall.

"Hey Ruby." Jaune said as he hung upside down from the trees.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked as they looked at the area where Ruby and Jaune had landed.

"I..." Yang was about to say something but was interrupted by and Ursa appearing with Nora riding on it and Ren panting while trying to catch up to her.

"Aww it's broken." Nora said as she looked at the downed Ursa.

"Nora... please, don't ever do that again." Ren said only to find Nora gone. Nora had gone to the ruins and picked up the golden rook piece.

"I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle." Nora said happily as she balanced the rook piece on her head.

"Nora!" Ren shouted.

"Coming Ren." Nora said with a mock salute.

"Did that girl just ride in on an ursa?" Blake said.

"I..." Yang was about to say something but was again interrupted, this time by the appearance of Prryha who was being chased by a death stalker.

"Ruby?" Yang said as she saw her sister jump down from the trees and land next to her.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted in happiness. The two were about to hug only for the moment to be interrupted.

"Nora!" Nora shouted as she appeared between them.

"Did she just run all the way here with a death stalker on her tail?" Blake said. Asking a rhetorical question for at least the third time today.

"I can't take it anymore. Could anyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?" Yang shouted in exasperation as her eyes turned red and she had a flaming aura around her.

"Umm Yang?" Ruby said as she pointed to the sky where Weiss was hanging onto the talon of the nevermore.

"How could you leave me?" Weiss shouted.

"I said jump." Ruby said.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said.

"She's falling." Ren stated.

Jaune at this time just recovered from his earlier landing and saw Weiss falling and saw it as an opportunity to play hero. He leapt out of the trees to grab Weiss, catching her perfectly in his arms only to realize that they were both at the mercy of gravity. The two of them landed on the ground, their weapons following them. Jaune landed on the ground face first as Weiss landed on his back.

"My hero." Weiss said sarcastically as she checked her nails.

"My back." Jaune said. All the while, Prryha was still being chased by the death stalker.

"Great the gangs all here. Now we can die together." Yang commented as Prryha landed in front of them.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said as she charged straight at the death stalker, unfolding her scythe along the way.

"Ruby wait!" Yang shouted. Ruby was easily swatted aside by the death stalker.

"Don't worry, totally fine." Ruby said as she got up. She tried to shoot the death stalker only to find that her bullets had no effect at all. She quickly ran away and folded her scythe.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted as she charged forward to try and help her sister. The nevermore flew towards them and shot of its feathers which were like bullets. Just as the feathers were about to impact Yang and Ruby, gunshots could be heard as silver streaks destroyed the feathers.

"Dynamic Entry!" A voice shouted as a blond blur appeared next to the death stalker and kicked it away.

"Really Naruto. I don't think that was necessary." Sasuke said from his position. He was at the ruins behind the rest of the group, his Jackal smoking as he was the one that fired the bullets at the nevermore. He calmly walked forward. Giving Blake a smile before firing off more bullets at the nevermore, injuring the bird and causing it to land on the ground next to the death stalker.

"So Sasuke, which one do you want?" Naruto asked casually as he dusted himself off.

"I'll take the bird. You take the scorpion. Don't play around too much with it now." Sasuke said.

"Aww your know fun Sasuke. Anyway shall we Sasuke?" Naruto said as he punched his right fist into his open left palm.

The two said nothing else at they surged forward at high speed towards the two creatures. Both of them landed strong hits with the fists upon the creatures, sending them back and tearing up the forest as they did so. Sasuke acted first, spinning and kicking the nevermore so that he could break away from Naruto. Sasuke continued charging at the Nevermore as it rolled across the ground from the impact of the kick. With a strong uppercut, he sent the nevermore into the air before leaping after it, driving it into the ground with a strong kick. He drew out his Chokuto and the Kubikiribocho as he came down on the nevermore, slicing through its wings cleanly as both blades surged with lightning. He sent the nevermore into the air once more as he stabbed his swords into the ground. He held out his left hand as lightning surged all around him, the focal point being his left fist. He leapt up towards the nevermore as it was coming down towards him.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted out as he drove his lightning encased fist into the nevermore, the signature technique of his mother doing its job as the nevermore was torn to pieces.

Back with Naruto, he was having his fun beating up the death stalker with a flurry of punches and kicks, using the super strength technique that he had learnt from his grand aunt Tsunade. He purposefully aimed his hits at non-critical areas to extend his play time with the death stalker. He leapt into the air and tried to go for a straight stab at the death stalker with one of his katanas only to use it as a feint as he left the sword in the air. He drew out his second sword and threw it at the death stalker straight at its face this time.

"Flying Thunder God Slash: Two steps of doom!" Naruto shouted as he reappeared in front of the death stalker and delivered a clean hit to its face. He reappeared above the death stalker and drove into it with his other sword. Then her grabbed the tail and with a might heave, threw the death stalker into the air. He held out his right hand as a sphere of condensed aura appeared in his hand. He disappeared once more, appearing beneath the death stalker.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he drove his father's signature technique into the death stalker, the sphere drilling into the death stalker, ending it for good. He landed easily on the ground next to Sasuke.

"Naru!" Yang shouted as she glomped Naruto.

"Hey there Yang. How you doing." Naruto said as he ran his hands through her hair.

"What took you so long? And thanks for saving Ruby." Yang said.

"Hey I always protect my friends because they are all my precious people." Naruto said.

"Hey Blake. I see you got paired up with Yang." Sasuke said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Yeah I did. It should be fun. Or at the very least interesting. What were you and Naruto up to anyway?" Blake asked.

"Speaking of which. Naruto! This game is a draw again. We both got 50 kills each." Sasuke shouted out.

"Dammit not another tie. We have to come back here again to see who can kill the most Grimm." Naruto said. Everyone else who didn't know the two well enough thought that they were completely crazy.

Sometime later, everyone had completed the trial successfully and were now gathered in the ballroom once again in order to wait for Professor Ozpin to announce the teams. There was an excited chatter everywhere as everyone waited excitedly for their team assignments.

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you shall be working together as team CRDL. Led by Cardin Winchester. Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Prryha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will be working together as team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin said. Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake walked onto the stage.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forth you shall be working together as team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin announced. This got mixed reactions from everyone with most people being happy except for Weiss who had a sour look on her face. Yang promptly glomped her younger sister.

"Congrats Ruby. I'm sure you will do well." Naruto said as he walked up to the stage.

"Don't fret kid. Believe in yourself. You can do it." Sasuke said as he joined Naruto on the stage.

"Naruto Senju, Sasuke Uchiha. You retrieved the white pawn pieces. From this day forward, the two of you will be working together as team SN (pronounced as Sun). You will have no definite leader given your status as a two man team and may be asked to tag along with another team from time to time." Ozpin stated.

"Well I'm not exactly surprised about this. No one else here could really keep up with them so there was no sense in adding team members to drag them down." Blake said as she smiled fondly at Sasuke.

"Yeah Naru is so awesome. Now let's all go celebrate together!" Yang shouted.

With that, the journey of the next generation of Hunters and Huntresses from Beacon had finally begun.

* * *

 **For those who are wondering, For the most part, this will follow canon till mid volume two. What did you guys think about the inserting of more Narutoverse characters? I plan on adding more such as having a variation of the Narutoverse Akatsuki present later on (Basically a group of S Rank rouge hunters) Haven't decided whether they will be good or evil just yet. It will get sadder later on as there will be character deaths. Read and Review. Reviews always motivate me to try and fins more time to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special Double Lemon in this chapter just for fun. This will not be turning into a smut fic but there will the occasional lemon for laughs and they will mostly be after key events/ big battles. There will be no prior warning to any further lemons that appear in this story. Also finally decided what to do with this fic. It will probably be a naruto canonish squeezed into RWBY with elements overlapping. So yes there will be and Akatsuki, but not named as such since Naruto and Sasuke's parents' team is already called Akatsuki. I might do something relating the shattered moon to the creatures of Grimm. Maybe have a Kaguya emerging from the moon type deal but I do not intend to do what happened in Naruto manga where the main villain got replaced three times from out of nowhere. So yes there is something that links both Naruto and Sasuke back to Madara and Hashirama but this point here is still debatable. But having an organization with strong rogue hunters is definitely gonna be an element and also having a pain-esque character only without the Rinnegan although he will have some path abilities. Anyway, enough with the boring stuff. On with the story. Also Naruto and Sasuke will be known as Team Saffron. Also thinking of an AU of RWBY where Naruto is married to summer and Yang and Ruby are both their daughters. If anyone is interested in using this idea this please PM me and we can discuss this. Really shouldn't keep adding more stories since I now have five active stories and adding one more would make it my sixth one.**

Chapter 4: School Days

Team RWBY and SN were making their way towards their shared dorm. Professor Ozpin said that they were going to share a dorm since he couldn't allocate a single dorm room to just two people so he had decided to give them a slightly larger room in order for the six of them to room together comfortably. Their dorm was at the top of the building and as soon as they walked in, they were pleasantly surprised to say the least. The dorm room they were assigned to was significantly bigger than the usual one and had separate rooms. In fact, there were four separate rooms available as though Ozpin already had some idea as to the sleeping arrangements. This caused Sasuke and Naruto to share a look and grumble about nosy parents trying to interfere with their lives.

Of course both of their parents knew about their respective relationships with Blake and Yang. And both families were more than accepting of their chosen life partners. Finding your significant other is a significant event for both the Senju and Uchiha families. The chosen life partners be they male or female would become a part of the clan and would therefore become privy to certain family secrets, some of which were not even listed on paper and passed down through generations. This mainly included combat skills especially in the field of aura usage. That was also the reason why a rogue Senju or Uchiha family member would relentlessly be targeted and killed for the sake of preventing such secrets from getting out.

Kushina was quick to accept Yang when Naruto had first informed his parents that two were in a relationship given their very similar personalities. Minato was also quick to accept since Yang could and wasn't afraid to put Naruto in his place. Sasuke's parents were also quick to accept Blake, and ignored the fact that she was a faunus. They said that she was a perfect match for Sasuke and could help to make sure he in their words 'didn't get into stupid shit with Naruto'. They of course knew about her former relation to the white fang and were willing to overlook it because they said that the fact that she regretted her actions and felt guilty to the point of wanting to leave proves her desire to repent.

"So what will be the rooming arrangements team leader?" Weiss asked.

"Team SN what do you guys think?" Ruby asked turning to Sasuke and Naruto.

"I'll be sharing the orange room with Naru!" Yang said as she dragged Naruto into the room.

"I'll be sharing the black room with Blake." Sasuke said as he linked arms with Blake and they walked into the room they had decided to take.

"You can have the white room Weiss. I'll take the red room. Don't stay up to late now. We have our first school day tomorrow." Ruby said as she walked into her own room. Weiss looked around before finally entering the white room that was assigned to her.

In Yang and Naruto's room.

The two of them were busy unpacking their things into the room to make it look more lived in and more cozy. They started off by unpacking their clothes and storing it in their wardrobe, with Yang storing multiple sets of her regular outfit. Naruto also stored multiple sets of his standard outfit but also had a few sets of a black outfit, a new look that he was looking to try (Cloud Strife's outfit from Advent Children). They found their uniforms for school already present in the wardrobes in the correct size and set about putting the rest of their belongings in the right place. Naruto unpacked a bottle of ink and a brush together with special paper and put it on his desk. He also took out a blueprint scroll and laid it there. The two of them were just about done at the same time. Stopping to take in the sight of their room. Yang noticed the blueprints and knew what they were for.

"You still working on that fusion sword concept of yours Naru?" Yang asked.

 **Lemon**

"Yeah I am. Still haven't got much further but I have been asking my parents for their input as well as Pervy Sage for his." Naruto said as he sat on the bed while Yang was still standing up and looking over his things, some of which were new but most of them she recognized from the various times she had been over to his house. An idea popped into Naruto's head as he looked at Yang lovingly. He got up and his arms went to encircle her waist, pulling her flush against his body. He nibbled her ear, teasing her with his hot breath on her neck.

"Naru... you sure you want to do this now?" Yang asked as she noticed Naruto activating the silencing seals that he had already placed around the room.

"Why not?" Naruto said as his hands went up to play with her large breasts through her clothes, eliciting a moan from her.

"You know watching you dominate that death stalker left me feeling a little hot. So I think I will take you up on that offer of sex right now." Yang said as her left hand moved to the growing bulge in his pants while her right hand snaked behind his head to pull him in for a deep kiss, their tongues battling for dominance.

Naruto let out a groan of pleasure as he felt Yang's hand massage his member through his pants. He was still teasing her breasts to her shirt, her jacket having been discarded already. He let go of her right breast and his right hand trailed downwards. He released her belt clip, causing her skirt to fall to her feet. His right hand brushed against her honeypot, causing a shudder. He continued to tease her through the material of her shorts as Yang continued to moan and writhe in pleasure. He smirked at how quickly she could become jelly in his hands.

His right hand dipped into her shorts and toyed with her clit for a moment before he slipped a finger into her. Thrusting it in and out, in and out, in and out. Yang's legs were visibly shaking as she neared her orgasm. Naruto added a second finger and he dipped into her core faster, her moans getting louder as she was so close to her peak that she could explode. She did as soon as Naruto added a third finger, her juices spraying all over his fingers. She slumped over a little, Naruto's arm wrapped around her waist preventing her from falling to the ground. He slipped his fingers out of her and licked them, Yang quickly joining in too, cleaning his fingers of her juices.

He laid Yang down on the bed and got undressed. He stripped of the test of her clothing, throwing them aside onto the floor. He lined up his hardened member with her moist cunt, giving her a passionate kiss, his fingers intertwined with hers as he slowly entered her, parting her nether lips. He grunted as he felt her velvety warmth surround him, reveling in her tightness. Yang was in utter bliss as she felt herself being filled by the love of her life, the only one she had eyes for. Sure she liked teasing people with her sex appeal but her body was only for Naruto and Naruto was only for her. It was as though they were made for each other.

Naruto started moving, slowly sawing into her as he rocked his hips back and forth. Yang's moans were being stifled as they continued kissing each other, complete with tongue. Naruto purposely continued with his agonizingly slow pace, parting from the kiss to suck on one of Yang's nipples while one of his hands rubbed the other between his forefinger and thumb to increase her pleasure. Yang couldn't take it. She started bucking her hips in an attempt to get him to go faster and to increase the pleasure she was currently feeling.

Naruto obliged her pleas for him to go faster and started bucking his hips faster, increasing their combined pleasure. Yang's walls tightening as he felt her coming closer to her second orgasm for the night. He ploughed into her roughly, causing her to moan louder as he felt her reaching deeper into her, his large member teasing the entrance to her womb, causing the pleasure she felt to skyrocket, eventually leading to her second orgasm of the night. Naruto grunted as he felt himself getting closer.

He pulled out of her and flipped her onto her hands and knees. He rubbed her pucker, causing her to shudder. He pushed his member, now well lubed from her juices into her tight asshole, causing Yang to droop and muffle her scream of pleasure with a pillow. He grunted as he felt her walls clench around him tightly. He leaned over her, his hands going to work on her breasts as he continued thrusting into her. Yang turned her head to give him a long kiss as he continued to pound into her from behind.

Naruto leaned back, lifting Yang up such that she was balanced over him, his arms grabbing onto her waist as he continued driving into her tight asshole. He grunted as he was getting closer and closer to his release. Yang's hands snaked around and pulled his head close. Yang started to moan louder as she was now reaching her third orgasm for the night. Eventually, the two couldn't hold out anymore and they climaxed at the same time, Naruto emptying his seed into her bowels. The panted as Naruto's softening member exited her tight hole with an audible pop.

 **Lemon Over.**

The two of them lay down in comfortable silence as Naruto trailed his hands up and down Yang's body, causing her to be awakened from her state of bliss.

"That was as amazing as I always remember Naru." Yang said as she sighed in content, snuggling deep into her man's sculpted chest.

"You were great two Yang. But I think we should take a shower first." Naruto said as he picked her up in a princess carry and the two went to take a shower together before finally calling it a night, with Yang using Naruto's shoulder as a pillow.

In Sasuke and Blake's room

The two of them were unpacking their stuff with Blake placing her books in the provided shelf making sure to hide some of her more adult novels from view. Not that Sasuke minded since those novels provided great ideas for their enjoyment but you never know when someone might waltz into the room. There was no need for a kid like Ruby to know of such books and there was no need for Weiss the prude to know she owned such books.

Sasuke was putting away his things and had some of his personal belongings arranged on his desk including a notebook and other important information scrolls and special relay scrolls to contact his family. He put away multiple copies of his current outfit and was pleased to discover that his uniform was in the right size. He put away a few sets of a more formal wear that was still comfortable enough to fight in (his outfit from Boruto the movie). He turned around to see Blake doing the same with her clothes. She had removed her bow to reveal her cat ears since they were in private and Sasuke always said that he thought she looked hot with her cat ears revealed.

 **Lemon**

Sasuke hugged Blake from behind, pulling her close as he wrapped his arms around her waist, blowing lightly on her cat ears, earning a shudder from Blake. Blake felt her cheeks heat up as she knew what Sasuke wanted and truth be told she wanted it too. The two were not virgins since Blake had willingly given herself to him before one of her heat cycles. And right now, she would be lying if she wasn't a little turned on. After all, they had been apart for around three months due to the fact that both were preparing to enter Beacon academy, with Blake doing the tests to enter the school and Sasuke having been away for a training trip with Naruto.

Blake snaked her arms around Sasuke's head and pulled him around for a kiss. Their tongues dancing around as they enjoyed the taste of one another. Blake felt Sasuke's hands move from her waist to her breasts. He started kneading the fleshy mounds gently, causing Blake to mewl cutely as she felt insurmountable joy at finally being alone with the one she loved. Blake's hand was not idle either as she trailed it down to the bulge that was starting develop at Sasuke's pants, earning a stifled groan from the black haired teen as her slender hand massaged his member through the fabric.

Not wanting to be one upped by his partner, one of Sasuke's hands trailed downwards, tracing circles on the exposed skin of Blake's abdomen and causing her to shudder at his gentle touches. He brushed against her nether lips through the material of her shorts causing her to let out a soft mewl of pleasure. Sasuke continued to tease he nether lips through her shorts while his other hand was busy playing with her breasts. He kept teasing her by nibbling on her ear. Blake just became putty in his hands and let him continue his ministrations.

Smiling at how submissive his kitten was when it came to sex, he slipped his hands into her shorts, teasing her pussy directly, her nether lips already wet with excitement. She gasped a little before she started moaning and tried to buck her hips in an effort to increase the pleasure. Sasuke wouldn't let her get that satisfaction just yet though and held her firmly in place as he continued to agonizingly tease her.

Eventually, he conceded and slipped a finger into her cunt, thrusting it into her core with vigor, causing the cat faunus to moan loudly as the waves of pleasure racked her body. Sasuke sped up his thrusting, causing the feeling of pleasure to well up within Blake like a dam about to explode. Smirking at the reactions of her body to his touch, Sasuke added another finger before Blake's legs starting going jelly as her body was overcome by the pleasure. She finally reached her orgasm when Sasuke added a third finger, his fingers thoroughly coated with her juices. He brought up his fingers for a lick, relishing the familiar taste of her juices, Blake was quick to spin around and join him in cleaning up her juices from his fingers.

Blake couldn't take it anymore and wanted to get on with the main event. And so, in a rare display of dominance, she pushed Sasuke onto the bed, stripping off her clothing, making sure to give him a good show before she stripped off his clothes, revealing his hardened member standing at attention. She straddle him and in one swift movement, impaled herself onto his hard rod, earning a loud moan of pleasure as she felt her walls being stretched by his large dick. Sasuke grunted as he felt her tight velvety walls smother his rod with her warmth. It felt so right. The two lovers enjoying the feeling of being connected after being apart for so long.

Blake started rocking her hips back and forth as she adjusted to having herself filled by his member after so long. Sasuke groaned as he felt his dick being squeezed by her tight walls as they attempted to milk him for all of his seed. Blake placed her hands on Sasuke's toned chest for balance and started bobbing up and down, waves of pleasure assaulting both of them as she continuously impaled herself on his hardened member. The sound of flesh slapping together as their pelvises met and the increasingly load moans of pleasure echoed throughout the room. Both teens grateful for the presence of silencing seals from Naruto that Sasuke had applied and activated so that they did not need to restrain themselves.

Blake started going faster as she felt herself nearing her second orgasm of the night. She continued to bob up and down on Sasuke's stiff member, feeling it tease the entrance to her womb, relishing in the pleasure she was being given by her love and also feeling content that she could pleasure her love so well judging by his groans of pleasure. Sasuke was hypnotized by her bouncing breasts and sat up as he started meeting her downward movements with his upward thrust. He latched onto one of her pert nipples and pinching the other one to match the pleasure Blake was feeling. That was the final plush as Blake's body froze up and she reached her second orgasm for the night.

Sasuke felt her walls clench tightly around him and had to use all his willpower from emptying his seed into her right then and there. They weren't ready to start a family just yet after all. So Sasuke pulled out of her just as she finally came down from the high of her orgasm. She knew what he wanted and got on her hands and knees and started stroking him off, giving his still stiff member a few licks before engulfing it completely in her mouth. It didn't take long for Sasuke to reach his own orgasm, emptying his seed into her mouth. Blake happily excepted all of it, swirling it around to taste it before swallowing it all.

 **Lemon End**

The two lovers held each other close as they lay on their bad. Sasuke spooning Blake as they were both feeling content after the bout of lovemaking. Sasuke tiled his head to look at the clock and saw that it was getting late and so he lifted Blake up and carried her into the bathroom with him so that they could get freshened up before they went to bed. They lay happily together as Sasuke wrapped his arms passively around Blake's waist, Blake getting as close as possible to him, snuggling into his body. Before long, sleep claimed the two lovers. Both looking forward to their future together at Beacon Academy.

The Next Day.

Everyone staying in the dorm room of team RWBY and team SN woke up to a pleasant smell in the morning. Yang and Blake were a little sad that their main source of warmth, meaning their loves were gone but knowing those two, they probably woke up early to go train and were currently fixing breakfast. Everyone gathered at the shared area of the dorm room and Ruby and Weiss were surprised to see the feast that Sasuke and Naruto had prepared.

"This is really good stuff. Where did the two of you learn to cook like this?" Ruby asked as she stuffed her face full of food. Yang and Blake chuckled at how surprised their other two team members were at seeing two guys able to cook so well.

"Well when you go on as many training trips as we do, you tend to pick up a few skills." Naruto said. That was a fact. They had been thought how to fend for themselves out in the wild during training trips with whoever accompanying them not providing any food for them. Instead, they had to learn to be self reliant. Of course some might say this is harsh but there is no better way to learn than via hands on experience.

"Naru aren't you going to eat?" Yang asked as she noticed that Naruto had gone back to their room to retrieve his storage scroll.

"Oh I am going to eat but I'm not going to settle for that normal food. I'm going to enjoy a few bowls of the food of the gods Ramen!" Naruto said as he unfurled the scroll to a specific portion.

"Wait, didn't your mom say you couldn't bring ramen with you here to Beacon because she said it wasn't good for you." Sasuke deadpanned as he recalled Kushina's warning on Naruto not bringing any ramen with him to Beacon. Kushina is one scary mother when she gets angry.

"Oh please what she won't figure out that I his ramen in my weapon scroll." Naruto said confidently as he placed his hand on the array and channeled some of his aura. There was a poof of smoke but instead of ramen, there was a note in his mother's handwriting causing him to go pale.

'My dear son, a mother always knows what their children are thinking so don't think you can one up your mother by hiding ramen in your scroll. You had better be eating healthy young man or I will come after. Love, your mother, Kushina.'

"No! My ramen!" Naruto shouted in horror as he went and sulked in a corner. A rain cloud formed above his head and drenched him.

"What is wrong with him? It's just Ra..." Weiss was about to say something but her mouth was quickly covered by Blake. Both Sasuke and Yang sent her a thankful look.

"Lesson number one when near Naruto, do not say anything about Ramen in his presence or bad things will happen. He hates people who talk bad about ramen just as much as he hates bullies." Sasuke explained. Yang sighed and went to go comfort him.

"Come on Naruto. You need to eat some food before we have to get to class." Yang said.

"But my ramen..." Naruto said as he was still crying over not having ramen.

"Tell you what, if you behave I can help you get some ramen during the weekend. I'll ask uncle Qrow for some help." Yang said.

"Yay! Thanks Yang you're the best." Naruto said as he gave Yang a hug before going to the table to eat. Weiss a little shocked by his sudden mood change.

"So we share most of our classes together and also with team JNPR. First up is Grimm studies with professor Port at 9am. I wonder what that will be about." Ruby said as she looked through the schedule.

"Did you just say 9am?" Weiss shouted.

"Yeah why?" Ruby said.

"Because its already 8.55am you dolt we are going to be late." Weiss shouted.

"Relax Weiss we aren't going to be late. Alright everybody hold hands and let's get to class." Naruto said as he clapped his hands together.

"What is the point of that? Are we planning to skip there like a bunch of kids?" Weiss side sarcastically.

"Should up and do it or you can just walk there by yourself." Naruto said with a bored expression. She relented and immediately felt her world spin as everything around here distorted. They stabilized and she found herself outside the classroom. She doubled over and was about to hurl but was able to hold back, giving Naruto a glare for not giving her prior warning.

"Ahh the flying thunder god technique. It's always fun to see a person's reaction on their first jump. Although dad doesn't really like using it for mundane things like travel saying it's a waste or aura but I think the convenience is well worth the aura spent." Naruto commented offhandedly as they walked into class.

The group took their seats at the front of the class. The order went Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Sasuke, Naruto and Yang. They listened attentively to Mr. Port for about ten minutes before most of the group found other things more...interesting. Ruby was busy doodling a picture of the professor in a humorous way. Yang and Naruto were playing some game. Sasuke was sleeping and Blake was reading a book. The only one that was remotely paying attention was Weiss who was diligently taking notes.

"Now then, who here thinks that they have what it takes to be a true huntsmen?" the professor asked while slamming his hands into the table causing Sasuke to be jolted awake. Weiss was quick to raise her hand.

"Very well then Ms. Schnee, Mr. Uchiha, the two of you will be providing a live demonstration for the class." the professor said.

"But I didn't volunteer." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Yes but you were able to wake up and become attentive very quickly, important qualities of a hunter, therefore I chose you." the professor explained with some unreadable expression due to his moustache covering so much.

Moments later, Weiss returned having changed into her battle gear and grabbed her weapon. Sasuke on the other hand couldn't be bothered to change and had his sword in his arms. Weiss was up first and she stood in one hand of the area allocated while Professor Port stood at the other end next to a cage. Weiss had her weapon in her hand ready for whatever creature that was in the cage.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight Well!" Blake said while waving a flag of team RWBY that she got somehow.

"Yeah! Represent Team RWBY!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby, I am trying to focus." Weiss said causing Ruby to deflate a little.

"Alright let the match begin!" Professor Port said as he sliced open the lock with his battle axe.

From out of the cage a boarbatusk emerged from the cage. It charged straight for Weis who rolled to the side and slashed at it only for her attack to have no effect. She surged forward in an attempt to skewer the creature only to have her weapon caught on its tusks. She tried to pry her weapon free from the creature but was sent to the ground by the creature and her weapon thrown off to the side. She rolled to the side to avoid the boarbatusk's charge and ran towards her weapon, managing to reach it in time. The boarbatusk turned into a ball and rolled towards Weiss at high speed who created a glyph shield in order to halt the attack. He defense manage to repel the creature's attack and send it to the ground, it's unprotected belly exposed to the ceiling. She jumped up into another glyph and used it as a platform to ricochet towards the creature and stab it in the underside, effectively ending the creature.

"Bravo, Bravo. We are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I would prefer to have Mr. Uchiha give a demonstration but that is all the time we have for today, dismissed." Professor Port said.

Weiss stormed out of class causing Ruby to become quite shocked and chase after her. Naruto merely shook his head and looked to Sasuke who gave a silent nod of agreement. The two of them went to find Ruby and Weiss to give them a heart to heart talk. It is obvious that Weiss still has trouble accepting the fact that Ozpin chose Ruby to lead the team over her. They found them just as they had finished their chat, Weiss making her discontentment with the current arrangement very clear. Naruto looked at Sasuke who nodded back. Naruto went off to find Weiss while Sasuke stayed to talk to Ruby.

"Weiss hang on!" Naruto shouted. The white haired teen stopped and faced him.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked angrily.

"What I want is to know what is your problem with Ruby? She has done nothing wrong." Naruto said.

"She has done everything wrong she is not supposed to be the team leader. She has done nothing to earn it. She hasn't done anything befitting the role of a leader. All she has done is be a nuisance." Weiss said angrily.

"Is that so? And tell me how exactly is a leader supposed to act? How exactly does one earn the position of being a leader? What makes one deserving of being a leader?" Naruto said.

"A leader should be strong, smart and confident. They shouldn't behave like a child like her." Weiss said with a huff.

"Is that so? How deluded you are. You imagine such grandeur from the worst position possible. A leader is not about the position or the prestige. A leader always acts for the benefit of those below them. They are responsible for the lives of their subordinates. Often the most unsuitable people make the best leaders. A leader is one who supports their subordinates, bringing out the best in them not delegating things and giving them jobs that they themselves do not want to do. Most importantly, a leader must be the first to enter the battle and the last to leave. They must be willing to pave the way to success with their own lives first." Naruto said. Weiss couldn't say anything . She was still trying to process what Naruto was saying.

"Tell me Weiss do you embody all those qualities? Are you someone people are willing to follow? Or do you want to be leader just so people will follow you? Take the three legendary hunters for example, Jiraiya is their leader but he is open to suggestions from his team. He motivates them to do better and he brings the team together by being an idiot most of the time. Granted he is the most powerful but you could say the same of Ruby." Naruto said.

"How is she the most powerful?" Weiss retorted.

"The fact that she could get into beacon younger than you already shows that she has something. She just needs the time to grow. You on the other hand have done nothing but show your snobbishness. You expect things to go your way, for people to bend knee and listen and follow what you say. Your opinions may hold salt, but in the real world, that kind of mentality will get you killed. Family name means nothing against the creatures of Grimm and the other horrors of the world. Hard work and determination is what will make the difference between life and death. Ruby is an earnest and hard worker. She recognizes that she has faults and works to improve them. Unlike you who just seeks to prove how good she is." Naruto said.

"But I... But I..." Weiss muttered unable to come up with a proper retort.

"Think about it Weiss, why were you so quick to prove that you had the qualities of a huntress? You just wanted to show off your own skills to prove that you were better than Ruby and the rest of your team. They on the other hand cheered you on and Ruby tried to give you advice. Think about it Weiss. No one is perfect. Not everything goes our way. But the difference between the experience between bad and good is up to personal choice." Naruto said before he walked away, leaving Weiss to her own thoughts.

Back with Sasuke and Ruby.

"Cheer up Ruby." Sasuke said.

"Do you think Ozpin made a mistake in choosing me as a leader Sasuke?" Ruby said.

"You want my honest opinion? I think that you will do fine as a leader. No one is born ready to lead Ruby. Everyone grows into it over time. Just relax and believe in yourself. You are one of the youngest people to have come to beacon that proves you already have what it takes to be a huntress. You recognize that you have faults and you try your best to overcome them. You don't back down and you act first for the sake of others. That to me proves that you have the potential to lead the team." Sasuke said.

"Yes that is quite right Mr. Uchiha." Ozpin said as he appeared in the hallway.

"So it was not a mistake that you chose me as a leader?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, we make decisions based upon what we observe and based upon what I observe, you have the makings of a great leader. Whether or not my decision is a mistake remains to be seen and is up to you to decide. Mr. Uchiha, give my thanks to Mr. Senju for talking to Weiss." Ozpin said before he walked way to his office.

That night, RWBY&SN Dorm room.

It was already late at night when Weiss had returned. She had been out the whole day pondering the words that Naruto had said to her and finally realized just how she had been acting towards Ruby was both uncalled for and unfair to the girl. So when she returned, she promptly apologized to Ruby and asked for the opportunity to start anew. Ruby now looking forward to her life at beacon as team leader now that the matter with Weiss had been settled, making a mental note to thank both Naruto and Sasuke for their help in the matter.

One Day During Combat Class.

Everyone was gathered in the combat class watching Cardin spar with Jaune. It wasn't really a spar but more of a one sided beat down with Cardin easily beating Jaune. Jaune's lack of training and experience clearly showing as he became quickly winded a few moments after the spar started. Jaune charged forward in an attempt to slash Cardin with his sword only to have his attack be easily avoided. Cardin swung his mace at Jaune, causing Jaune to be thrown back and his shield being released from his grasp. Jaune charge forward once more, sword poised for a downward strike. Cardin anticipated this and blocked it easily, pressing his advantage using his superior strength. He kneed Jaune in the gut, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Stop. That is quite enough. Everyone as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red indicating that he is no longer fit to continue the battle. In a tournament style battle, the official can decide to call the match at this point at their discretion. Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when is an opportune time to strike or when it would be wiser to switch to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowulf now would we?" Glynda said.

"Remember everyone, the Vytal festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in vale. So keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." Glynda said before she dismissed the class.

Sometime later in the cafeteria.

At the cafeteria, the group of six plus team JNPR were seated together listening to Nora tell a story of one of her recurring dreams, all the while being corrected by Ren whenever she was exaggerating something. This got chuckles from everyone and Naruto was close to full blown laughter thanks to Nora's antics. Life at beacon was good for them, well mostly. Jaune was still largely distracted and was busy thinking about something while using his fork to poke and prod at his food. Ignoring most of the conversation going on between the others.

"Are you okay Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah I'm okay. Why?" Jaune responded.

"You are not okay at all." Sasuke deadpanned, stating the obvious which everyone could see while Jaune was doing a very poor job at denying it.

They were distracted when they heard some chatter going on from a nearby table and they saw Cardin and his team picking on a faunus girl with Rabbit ears. They surrounded her and were making fun of her rabbit ears while she was trying to enjoy her meal in piece. Looking at Cardin bully the poor girl made them realize that Cardin has been picking on Jaune ever since they started here. Of course Jaune was quick to retort the claims saying that he was just having some harmless fun.

They turned their attention back to Cardin and his group when they heard a pained cry from the girl as Cardin was pulling on her ears. The group shared looks of disdain towards Cardin's actions none more so than Blake and Sasuke shared a sad look to her knowing that it was people like Cardin that were the problem with the world. They finally noticed that Naruto had got up from his seat. They looked back to see that Naruto was grabbing Cardin's forearm, the armor bowing slightly as Cardin winced in pain as he let go of the rabbit faunus' ears.

"You know there are few things in this world that can make me angry. There are few things that upset me. Top among that list would be traitors and those who abandon their friends, but bullies are a close second." Naruto said as he released the brunt of his aura and focused it upon Cardin and his group. Team CRDL immediately falling to their hands and knees as the floor around Naruto cracked from the pressure of his aura. Even those nearby who were not the focal point of the pressure were having trouble breathing. Right now all team CRDL could see was their deaths in several painful ways. They were finally able to breathe properly when they felt the ungodly pressure lighten. Everyone saw that Sasuke had an arm on Naruto's shoulder, his own aura flaring.

"Don't get your aura so riled up Naruto. It isn't worth it. Scum like these need to pick on others to make themselves seem better." Sasuke said. Naruto relented and released Cardin's arm, the armor bowed into the shape of Naruto's hand. Naruto sent one more glare at team CRDL before stomping off. Sasuke looked to Yang who nodded and left to go and calm Naruto down.

"And you, I suggest you repent and be thankful for the school rules because if this were real life, you would be dead. Be thankful Naruto decided to spare you. I better go find him. He'll need someone to take that aggression out on and better me than some other fool who decides to piss him off." Sasuke said before walking off in the direction Naruto went.

"What the heck was that ungodly pressure we just felt?" Jaune asked as he finally calmed himself down.

"That was Naruto's aura." Blake explained.

"But it felt so strong and dense." Pyrrha said.

"It is. Naruto has unmatched aura reserves. Thus far he has the highest aura of his entire family, easily more than double that of his fathers. And it's not just volume. His aura is so dense that when he become emotional and his control slips, things like that can happen." Blake said while gesturing to the floor.

"Wow, I'm grateful none of that was directed at us." Ruby said.

"I just hope that Cardin reforms his ways or he is going to be in a world of hurt from Naruto. The only one capable of even coming close to Naruto's level would be Sasuke and even then I suspect that Naruto is still a decent margin ahead of Sasuke." Blake said.

"What kind of monsters are they?" Jaune remarked.

"They aren't monsters. It's like Naruto said, very few things can rile either of them up and honestly, Sasuke may be the more reserved of the two but that doesn't mean that he feels any less strongly about the matter. But don't worry. We're all their friends and unless we do something to earn their wrath, they won't lay a finger on us. They have a saying, 'those who abandon the mission are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.' " Blake said.

 **And that is it for this chapter. Kind of an odd ending but I really wanted to leave out the section of the forever fall forest out since I intend to do some things with it. Wow, this story is getting update quick. Like I said if anyone wants to take up the story idea of the AU where Naruto comes into the world of Remnant after the fourth shinobi world war and ends up becoming the father of both Yang and Ruby please PM me. Or if someone wants to hear some of my other crazy ideas. Well that's all for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And as I stated in The Return, this is my Thursday Update, Senju and Uchiha of Beacon. Not much action going on this chapter except fleshing out some more of the relationships between the characters, some action scenes and also handling the forever fall forest excursion. We see a snippet of what Sasuke and Naruto can really do but no actual action shown because I want to keep that a secret but the effects of them getting serious can be seen.**

Two young men stared at each other from opposite ends of the arena floor. Their breathing labored, their clothing torn and their bodies bruised. The blonde haired man stabbed his weapon into the ground, leaning his weight on it as he panted from all the energy he had expended in their spar. The raven haired man slumped to the ground in exhaustion. Both smiled warmly at each other before breaking into a fit of chuckles.

"Oh boy, I haven't had that much fun in a spar for so long." Naruto said as he wiped away some tears.

"Glad you had fun. Man I forgot how much of a punch you pack with your semblance. I'm grateful you didn't get Granny Tsunade's super strength." Sasuke mused.

"You know if she heard you call her that, she would have sent you through a wall or thrown a bottle of Sake at you." Naruto said with a hearty chuckle.

"At least you got over your rage at team CRDL." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. Thanks for the spar Sasuke. I really appreciate it." Naruto said.

"Although I don't think Ozpin will be very happy about the amount of damage we did to the training field." Sasuke said as the two looked at the damage done to the training field. There were holes everywhere and charred tiles littered the field. Trees sprouted everywhere and disrupted the once flat and even terrain of the training ground.

"I am indeed not very pleased with the amount of damage that you have done to my training field." Ozpin said as he walked towards the two hunters in training while sipping his coffee.

"Hi Uncle Ozpin. how's being headmaster of beacon been treating ya?" Naruto asked.

"It's had its fair share of ups and downs but every successful year of graduates makes me remember why I took the job in the first place. But that matter aside, how should you boys make amends for the damage done to my training field? Or maybe I should tell your mothers on your inability to curb your more...destructive habits." Ozpin said with a sly smile. Naruto and Sasuke were in front of him faster than the Hiraishin and were on their hands and knees.

"Please forgive us. Please don't tell our mothers. We will do anything but that!" Naruto and Sasuke pleaded.

"Relax. Even I am not in such a mood to bring the wrath of arguably the two scariest women ever upon you. But you said you would do anything to remedy this correct?" Ozpin said with a smirk.

"Anything. Just don't tell our mothers about this Uncle Ozpin." Naruto said.

"Very well then, for the next two weeks, you both will be cleaning up training arena's one through five to lighten the load on the staff who have to handle...whatever this place is now." Ozpin said while gesturing to the well ruined training arena.

"Deal." Naruto and Sasuke said.

"That is good to hear. I hope to see the two of you at the locker rooms for your punishments promptly after school each day. And by the way, your parents want you to contact them." Ozpin said before turning to leave.

"Hey Uncle Ozpin, has there been any word on my brother Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Unfortunately no. Both Itachi and Jiraiya have gone dark for a month now and no one has been able to contact him. I did ask your families if they were willing to lead a search effort but they had faith that both were fine and I think we should share that sentiment. After all, Jiraiya is one of the best active duty huntsmen we have despite his age and he did train both Naruto and his father. Your brother is no slouch either Sasuke. He did graduate top of the class 5 years before anyone." Ozpin said before strolling out of the arena.

"Stop worrying about your brother. I'm sure he can take care of himself. After all, one does not become an S-ranked huntsmen by being a pushover." Naruto said.

"Aren't you worried about your godfather Jiraiya?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sure the old pervert is fine. He's either checking up on his spy network or taking the opportunity to have some private peeping time. Like Ozpin said, have some faith in them." Naruto said.

"I guess you're right anyway, we should go get cleaned up before we contact our parents. You know what could happen if we delay contacting them for too long." Sasuke said as he stood up.

"Don't remind me. I think I still feel the phantom pains from when I got sent through a wall by my mom because of that date I had with Yang that I didn't tell her about." Naruto said with a shudder.

The pair returned to their dorm rooms to get cleaned up and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. Greeting Team RWBY who was relaxing in the room since classes were over for the day. The two settled down on the couch, their girlfriends seated by their sides as they used their scroll to contact their families who were now staying together in the combined Senju-Uchiha complex. It was a large tower that had several training facilities and large penthouses for the two clans. A red haired woman with violet eyes responded to the call.

"Hi mom! Are Dad, Aunt Mikoto and Uncle Fugaku home?" Naruto asked as he greeted his mother, Kushina Senju.

"Why hello there son. It's nice to see you. It's nice to see you too Sasuke. And look at that it's Yang and Blake. I trust the two of you are in good health and have been taking the necessary precautions to make sure that neither I or Mikoto becoming grandparents just yet?" Kushina teased, getting both Yang and Blake to sport dark red blushes on their faces. She was joined by a raven haired man and women as well as a blonde haired man.

"Hey Dad. Did you and Uncle Minato just get back from a mission or something?" Sasuke asked as he noted that both his and Naruto's father were in their battle gear.

"We were just about to leave actually. Your brother just called." Minato said as Sasuke perked up at this information.

"Is Itachi alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Your brother is fine. He just met up with Jiraiya in the field in fact and should be returning home soon. However, he communicated some very disturbing information that we feel requires our attention as quickly as possible." Fugaku said.

"What kind of information?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"it's nothing that concerns you kids for now but as a precaution, be wary of your surroundings at all times." Minato cautioned.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the white fang would it?" Sasuke asked as he noted the slight stiffening of their father's postures that indicated that he was right on the money.

"It's just a rumor that's all. There's talk that the white fang is working with some less than savory humans and have set-up shop at mountain Glenn so we need to go check it out. It's about time we left so we shall talk to you boys soon. Take good care of them, Yang, Blake." Fugaku said before he and Minato exited the room.

"Be safe you two." Kushina and Mikoto said to their spouses.

"Well then, how have the two of you found beacon academy so far?" Mikoto asked.

"It's alright I guess. The food and lodging is pretty good." Sasuke said.

"But they don't have ramen!" Naruto whined.

"Oh my poor baby. Mommy will be sure to bring you lots of ramen whenever she comes to visit." Kushina said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"No! Your father has me curbing my ramen addiction so you will be suffering with me as well." Kushina replied with a mad cackle.

"That aside, Uncle Ozpin managed to get us a room together with Yang and Blake's team so that is pretty fun. Anyway, we should get going. It's about time for dinner." Sasuke said.

"Alright. Take care of yourselves boys. And remember to use protection. Me and Kushina aren't ready to be grandparents just yet. We will contact you once your brother or Jiraiya returns." Mikoto said before ending the call.

"That actually went well in my opinion." Naruto mused.

"Yeah at least they weren't as overbearing as they usually are." Sasuke said.

"I think the fact that both our fathers were about to go on a potentially dangerous espionage mission had something to do with it." Naruto said.

"Whatever. Let's just head for dinner before the line gets too long." Sasuke muttered before walking out of the room holding Blake's hand.

"Shall we my dear?" Naruto said as he got up and offered his arm to Yang who happily grabbed it and trapped it in her bosom.

"Of course we shall." Yang said as she leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder and they strolled after Blake and Sasuke.

Time Skip: day before field trip to forever fall.

In the dorm room of team JNPR, Prryha was looking out the window with a worried expression on her face as Nora was jumping excitedly on her bed. Ren was seated on his bed, checking his weapons.

"How come Jaune gets back so late?" Nora questioned.

"He's become rather scarce since he's been fraternizing with Cardin." Ren commented.

"That's weird. Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest." Nora stated before flipping and laying down on her bed.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he is doing." Pyrrha said as her eyes narrowed dangerously. Unknown to all of them, Jaune was watching through a small opening in the door and closed it silently before preparing to walk away.

"Hey there Jaune. Why are you in your battle attire? It's getting late and we have a big field trip to Forever Fall tomorrow you know." Naruto said.

"Oh hey Naruto. I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing out so late?" Jaune said as he noticed the pizza box in his hands.

"Well I was out training in the emerald forest as usual but then Yang wanted me to get her pizza and I can't really say no to her so that's why I'm back so early." Naruto said.

"Oh that's nice. I'll see you around Naruto." Jaune said as he turned to leave.

"You know Jaune, it is not foolish to ask others for help in matters when they are beyond us. A wise man knows when it is prudent to take matters into his own hands but is never above seeking help when it is necessary. Just something to keep in mind. I wonder why I said that. Also, sometimes it's not about having the power to do things but having the will to do them that holds us back. I'll see you around. Must be in a weird funk or something." Naruto said before heading for the elevator.

"Do you think it was a mistake for me to come here? I've done nothing but be a loser at everything. I'm starting to feel like I should just quit." Jaune said as he slumped to the ground dejectedly.

"Can I tell you a story Jaune? A long time ago there was a skilled huntsmen who had a powerful semblance. He had two children. One inherited his strong semblance and was called a prodigy while the other didn't and was called a dunce. But the younger brother never gave up and strived to live up to his father's name. He relied on the help of others to do things that his brother could do on his own. In the end, he earned his standing as a strong huntsmen. You know I see some parallels between him and you Jaune. But I cannot dissuade your decision. But know this, you have only failed when you give up." Naruto stated before leaving.

Just as Jaune was about to enter his room, he received a message on his scroll. He unfurled his scroll and saw that the message was from Cardin.

"Hey Jaune, it's your buddy Cardin. I know your busy with that dust project I gave you but I'm going to need you to get me some rapier wasps. And make sure they've got some really big stingers, it's really important, so don't mess this up." Jaune sighed and closed the scroll before heading off to carry out the task.

The selected group of first years were walking through the forest of Forever Fall led by Glynda Goodwitch. Most of them were taking in the sight of the beautiful red leaves as they fell from the trees of the forest. Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand were on the lookout for any possible Grimm although in this portion of the forest Grimm attacks are rare, they could still happen and better to be safe than sorry.

"Yes students the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful but we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so. Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, the deeper sections of this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm so be sure to stay by your team mates. We will meet back here at approximately four o'clock. Have fun." Glynda said before allowing the students to break up to carry out their tasks.

"C'mon buddy let's go." Cardin said as he dragged Jaune, who was carrying a case as well as several jars, away. Pyrrha could only sigh as she watched her leader walk away with team CRDL.

Team CRDL were lazing around in a clearing in the forest as Jaune walked to the center holding six jars. He stood stock still for a moment before collapsing to the ground.

"Hey Jaune. Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Cardin said with an arrogant smirk.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff." Jaune said woozily.

"Great, great, great. So Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself why I had you gather six jars of tree sap when there are only five of us right?" Cardin said.

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself yes." Jaune said as he got up.

"Well come with me and you'll find out." Cardin said.

The five of them were at a hill overlooking a clearing where teams JNPR, RWBY and SN were. Pyrrha had just finished collected her bottle of sap while Blake and Yang were already done with theirs. Naruto and Sasuke were relaxing against a tree, enjoying the cool shade of its branches. Ren had just finished filling one jar and passed it to Nora. Just as he was about to hand over the second one, he saw that Nora had eaten the sap in the first jar and could only manage to sigh at his partner's antics.

"Cardin, what's going on?" Jaune asked.

"Payback. The only problem is who to choose. The red haired know it all who thinks she is so smart, the blonde haired kid who thinks he is stronger than everyone or that snide raven haired boy. Last night old Jaune managed to round up a an entire box of rapier wasps and now we are going to put them to work." Cardin sneered as he took out a box.

"Now according to the essay Jaune wrote for me last week, these nasty things love sweets. I think it's time we teach her a thing or two." Cardin said as he pointed at Pyrrha.

"Alright then. You are going to be the one to do it." Cardin said as he placed a jar of sap in Jaune's hands.

"Do what?" Jaune asked.

"Hit her with the sap." Cardin ordered.

"But I..." Jaune protested.

"Do it or I will be having a chat with Goodwitch and I will make sure that you are on the first possible airship out of beacon." Cardin said as Team CRDL stared down Jaune pressuring him to commit the foul deed. Jaune had an epiphany as he recalled Naruto's words. 'Those who abandon the mission are sum. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.'

"No." Jaune said as his hands slumped to the side.

"What did you say?" Cardin asked.

"I said no." Jaune shouted as he threw the jar at Cardin, a defiant look on his face.

"Oh that was a big mistake Jaune." Cardin said before he picked Jaune up by the corner and proceeded deeper into the forest, beating him up along the way. He dropped Jaune unceremoniously onto the ground. Jaune's face was clearly bruised but he still had a defiant look on his face.

"I'm going to make sure they send you back to your mother in teeny tiny pieces" Cardin said as he picked Jaune up again.

"I don't care what you do to me. But I will not allow you to harm my team. No I won't allow you to harm my friends. Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Jaune said.

"What you think talk like that makes you tough? You think you are a big strong man now? I think you chose the wrong group of friends to stand up for." Cardin said as he lifted Jaune higher. Cardin tried to punch Jaune's face but Jaune was able to activate his aura in time to shield himself from the attack, Cardin wincing from the pain as Jaune fell to the ground. No one noticed the small wooden tendril that had snaked around Jaune's leg that was now receding back into the ground.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are." Cardin said only to hear a loud roar as a large Ursa Major appeared in front of them. The Ursa stood on its hind legs, sniffing the air before focusing its attention on Cardin and roaring at him.

"That's a big Ursa!" the rest of Team CRDL shouted before they fled the scene. Cardin was swiped aside by the Ursa with ease. Jaune watched as the Ursa had its attention completely on Cardin, swiping his weapon away like it was a useless toothpick.

Team RWBY, the rest of Team JNPR were still gathering their sap when they heard a loud roar in the distance. They say team CRDL minus their leader running towards them as one of them crashed into Yang. All the way they were shouting how there was an Ursa and that it had Cardin.

"Yang! You and Blake should go get professor Goodwitch." Ruby said.

"Relax." Sasuke said.

"How can you ask us to relax when Jaune is with that monster?" Pyrrha demanded angrily.

"In case you haven't noticed, one of us is missing." Sasuke said and true enough, they were all only able to realize that Naruto was not with them.

"Wait where did Naru go?" Yang asked now suddenly worried about her boyfriend.

"He went to deal with the Ursa. So let's just leave it to him. If it makes you feel any better I'll go check up on him. You guys should regroup and take this losers back to Goodwitch. Really what kind of pathetic future huntsmen are you to run away from a simple Ursa? I think you would spontaneously combust if you were to see some of the rarer and much bigger Grimm." Sasuke said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Well you heard what he said. Let's get these losers and regroup with Ms. Goodwitch." Blake said.

"Shouldn't we go help them?" Pyrrha asked.

"They'll be fine. One Ursa will be a walk in the park for someone like Sasuke or Naruto." Blake said as Yang dragged two members of team CRDL by their collar towards the assigned meeting point. Cardin was trying to run away from the Ursa only to have it leap over him, blocking off his escape route. The large creature clawed at Cardin, sending the young man crashing into the ground. It was only thanks to his aura that he didn't retain any physical injuries.

"Crap, crap, crap." Cardin said as he tried to crawl away. Just as the Ursa was about to deal a fatal blow to Cardin, Jaune jumped in the way and used his shield to block the hit.

Jaune pushed hard against the Grimm who had a distinct weight advantage. He was able to divert the strike away from causing any damage, side stepping another strike from the Grimm while managing a large diagonal strike with his sword on the body of the Ursa. He rolled out of the way as the Ursa changed its focus to him. Jumping as the Ursa went for a wide sweep to try and catch him off guard only to be sent backwards as he left himself wide open in the air.

Jaune went for a mad charge and was easily swept aside. He got up and gave a loud battle cry, charging at the Ursa once more. He failed to notice the vines that bound the Ursa in place as a stake of wood pierced the Ursa at key points, immobilizing it to allow Jaune to cleanly carve off its head. He was filled with new found confidence as he watched the Ursa's headless torso slump to the ground.

"Aren't you the sly one. That Ursa was your doing wasn't it?" Sasuke said as he watched Naruto smirk at seeing Jaune kill the Ursa.

"He's a good kid. He just needed a push in the right place." Naruto said.

"Still it was a pretty good plan. Sending the Ursa out after them from deep within the first knowing it would come after Cardin because he had sap on him and then helping Jaune to defeat it to give him a morale boost." Sasuke mused.

"Like I said he just needed a push in the right direction. Now come on. There is no need for anyone to find out my involvement in all of this." Naruto said as he and Sasuke left the clearing.

"Don't ever mess with my friends ever again. Got it?" Jaune threatened as he helped Cardin up.

Time Skip back at school.

"So how come you aren't meeting with your good buddy Cardin? I thought you two were best buds." Pyrrha said as she approached Jaune on the roof.

"Hey Pyrrha thanks for coming up here. I just wanted to say that I am sorry. Sorry for being such a poor leader and an even worse friend. You were only trying to be nice and help me out but I was a jerk but I won't act like that anymore. So if it was alright with you, would you be willing to help me become a better fighter?" Jaune asked.

"Of course Jaune. I'm always willing to lend you a hand. But what brought about this wonderful change?" Pyrrha asked.

"Someone once told me that even a dunce could become a genius if he let others be help him out." Jaune said.

Scene Change: RWBY and SN dorm room.

"That Ursa was your doing wasn't it?" Yang said as she stood facing Naruto.

"What gave you that idea?" Naruto asked. As he shuddered under the glares from both Yang and Blake.

"It was a little too convenient for my liking. Not to mention I felt your aura flare a few times with no plausible explanations." Blake said.

"Hey Sasuke help me out here will you." Naruto pleaded.

"Sorry pal. You are on your own in this one." Sasuke said as he ignored Naruto and went back to playing his game on the scroll.

"Alright fine. I might have flared my aura and caused the Ursa to head towards Jaune and Cardin I might have been the one to use my aura to help temporarily boost Jaune's own and helped him fight the Ursa." Naruto said as he caved under the intense glares of the two girls.

"We are letting you off the hook this time mister but the next time you come up with a hare brained scheme like that again without telling us..." Yang said letting the threat hang in the air.

"But don't think that you are getting off scot free either this time. You will be sleeping on the couch mister." Yang said as she walked into the room and slammed the door shut.

"Wait Yang? Yang? Guys?" Naruto said only to see that everyone had retired to their own rooms leaving him alone in the shared living area.

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter. Next chapter will be quite a drastic shift from canon as there are obvious changes in the relationships between the characters. So look forward to the next chapter that will be coming out hopefully in two weeks time. Now on to the next update for me. Tally HO!**


End file.
